ONE MINUTE MELEE TOURNAMENT (1/8): Wolverine VS Darth Vader
Description The second battle of 1st part of DukeNukem4ever's One Minute Melee Tournament is here! Marvel VS Star Wars! Those 2 combatants have powerful weapons. Wolverine has his adamantiym claws,Darth Vader has Force and Lightsaber. But when they are put against each other,which indestructible killing tool will supreme? The Vote THE VOTE HAS ENDED! Wolverine: 1 Darth Vader: 2 Beginning Outer space... The Galactic Empire began conquering Solar System. It began capturing one planet after another while meeting no resistance. This went on until Earth and Sun left. Even Darth Vader, the Sith Lord himself, was impressed when he saw the multicolored planet and another sphere next to it, the Moon. Using the Force, he sensed the living creatures on the planet. That's why he prevented his spaceship from firing orbital cannon. He wanted to learn about those creatures on the Earth. Before he could dominate that planet, of course. Soon a platoon of stormtroopers entered the athmosphere and landed on the random location. Earth-8584, New York, an unknown graveyard, nighttime... That was the landing site. As Vader looked around, he found one human dressed in yellow advancing towards him. The other soldiers were far, far away from Vader. They were subduing New York population... Meanwhile, "human", also known as Wolverine, lashed forwards Vader, who just stepped aside and looked at his new foe. "It's time to have some fun!" - Wolverine said while unleashing his adamantium claws and staring down at Vader. "You may be another guest from the future. I've dealt with them before and I have enough experience" - he added then. "Don't underestimate the Power of the Dark Side!" - boasted Vader while preparing his own lightsaber. Wolverine only chuckled as he prepared to attack... The Fight THIS IS''' THE FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!' '''BEGIN!' (Cues: Deadhunt Soundtrack - Action Music 02) 60... Vader striked first by swinging his lightsaver thrice at his opponent. Logan didn't waste time and blocked all 3 blows with his claws. But Sith went futher by using the Force to push Wolverine away. Hero hit one of the graves and completely crushed it. "Well,this is something new" - muttered Wolverine to himself as he got up and lashed at his opponent while swinging his claws left and right in a blind attempt to get Vader. As for Sith Lord, he made a very risky move. He stabbed Wolverine in the chest with his lightsaber. For Vader, it perfectly went through Logan's skin like a knife through butter. However... Wolverine's wound regenerated back. And lightsaber was still stuck in Logan's adamantium endoskeleton. 50... Logan smirked. "Well, your main weapon is lost. You are gone and beyond!" - he added and then slashed Vader across the chest. The wounded armor began sparking. "Wait... Is that a robot?" - Wolverine asked. However, he istantly began choking while being lifted in the air. He looked down as he found that Vader simply pulled his hand to his foe while clutching it like the first contained something. "What a joke" - Vader spelled through his mask as he continued choking his opponent. Suddenly, he decided to have some fun. With his other hand Sith retrieved his lightsaber from Logan's body. 40... Firstly, Vader whisked his hand left and right while not releasing his clutch. An unseen Force made Wolverine float left and right. Eventually, Darth Vader slammed his hand and released Logan. Wolverine instantly hit the ground and made a crack in it. Then, he dashed forward and stabbed Sith in the leg. After that he slashed Vader across the helmet before pouncing on him. However, Wolverine was grabbed by Force again. With another hand, Sith pulled a grave from the ground and threw it at his foe. 30... Despite being choked, Wolverine managed to burst through the tombstone and shatter it into pieces. One of them hit Vader's head and disorientated him. That was enough to break free from grab. Logan dashed at Vader, but the latter jumped backwards whlie unleashing Force Maelstorm. Logan hardly managed to avoid the projectile, but when it hit the place where Wolverine previously was... 20... A huge part of graveyard has been blown-up. Logan didn't care about it, he just charged at Vader once again. Sith pulled his truthful lightsaber out. But when Wolverine was very close to him, Vader unleashed Force Lighting. A stream of electricity hit Logan directly in the face. Badly wounded, Logan got back up. His wounds regenerated once again. However... Wolverine's eyes glowed red. He had entered his Berserker state. "Now, you've really pissed me off!" - roared hero as he lunged at Sith Lord. 10... Vader got his lightsaber as well. It was time for the final clash! As both opponents got closer to each other, Vader slashed a piece of skin from Wolverine's shoulder. As answer, he got a direct strike in the stomach. A blood poured out from the wound as Wolverine stood confused. "Okay, just who are you? Firstly, you are sparking. And then you're bleed-" - Logan expressed his surprise, but he was catched off guard as Vader used another Force Lighting.Logan literally groaned in pain as electricity went right through his body. 5... As electricity consumed whole hero's body, groan slowly turned to scream as Logan understood that only a miracle could save him. But it didn't come. Lighting went right through Logan's head. The brain has been burned to a crisp. The entire body was now no more than a pile of ashes. Wolverine had been defeated. K.O.! Vader began restoring his power after the fight. Surely, it was really hard. But in fact, Sith had won. There was one less obtacle on the way of Earth domination. Several stormtroopers appeared at the scene of battle as they helped Vader to get in the ship. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DARTH VADER! (Cues: Star Wars- The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme))Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:DukeNukem4ever OMM Tournament Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music